Illness
by Bmp14
Summary: When Emily is too stubborn to admit that she's sick, JJ has to take her home and to attempt to care for her. A long while back someone had asked me to write a fic based on Emily being sick and JJ caring for her. Unfortunately, this fic is very quickly written and not very good because I am fairly tired, but I will try to update it sometime if possible!


If there was one word I could describe Emily Prentiss as, it would be stubborn. Irrevocably, undeniably, and unstoppably stubborn. So much that you figured that beneath the raven head of hair, Emily Prentiss' was hard as a rock. There was no way to change her mind once she was set on something, no changing her mind once she had decided to pull something off. Nothing could sway or persuade her to believe in something that she didn't want to, and this proved to be quite an asset in our line of work… As well as to retain the image she had posed of herself at the BAU. The badass, the one who never gave up, the one who never cracked, never complained, never missed a day of work. Hell, she was the one who had literally risen from the dead and returned to the closest thing she had to a family. Emily Prentiss was virtually indestructable in every way… But the others had never witnessed her behind closed doors.

It's a fact of life that illness is undeniable. _Everyone_ gets sick every once in awhile, but Emily never failed to completely deny even the smallest cough. She managed to sway others into believing that she was completely fine under every possible circumstance, and thanks to this, everyone swore that nothing could stop the woman. I agreed in an attempt to preserve Emily's tough guy facade, but we both knew that with the flu going around and both Henry and myself already having had it, she was going to be getting it. She had been spending an awful lot of time around the both of us, after all.

I first noticed the rosy look of Emily's cheeks while she was sat in the office, the fingers of her left hand drumming against the wood of her desk while the other hand's fingers were placed between her teeth. She pulled mercilessly at the skin of her ring finger and after I had made sure that the coast was clear, I pulled up behind her and pressed a kiss to her left cheek. Her hand immediately shifted from her mouth to my side, pushing me away with a gruff groan and a shake of her head. The raven haired woman stayed silent however and I stepped back in shock.

"Emily Prentiss, since when do you _ever_ deny me public displays of affection. I understand that we are at work, but is that _any_ way to treat your girlfriend?!" I grinned softly and looked down to the raven haired woman, crossing my arms over my chest and popping my right hip out. My eyebrows waggled in an attempt to be playful, but Emily just brushed me off again, merely beginning to chew at her fingernails again. My eyes caught sight of the redness of her cheeks again and automatically I thought back to when Henry had his fever; the redness of his cheeks, the restlessness, the crankiness… I knew that it was inappropriate, but I immediately gave a small chuckle, my head shaking.

"Well… Well… Well… Is _the_ Ms Emily Prentiss _sick_? Why… I didn't even think that those of the Prentiss family could _get_ sick!" My voice rang out, but only loud enough for her to hear. I grinned the entire time and crouched down to her level, my blonde hair falling over my shoulders in loose ringlets. "Come on, missy. We need to get you home… Baby, I know you want to be tough, but I want you to trust me when I say that you are going to be blowing chunks all over your desk if you don't hurry up and let me take you home… I can promise you that. Come on. I'll even make you soup and give you a foot rub." My hand laced with hers as I remained crouched before her, my head cocking to the side while waiting for her response to my proposal. From what both Henry and myself had gone through, I knew that Emily needed to get home soon if she had any hope of keeping her "sickness dignity" in front of the team.

After about twenty minutes of moaning and groaning from the sick brunette, I finally managed to round her things up and practically dragging her out to my car. With a small chuckle, I sat the cramping woman down and shook my head because, despite the issues that Emily Prentiss was showing, she denied every single time that I mentioned the flu. Near the end of our trip, all I could do was roll my eyes at the damn woman, my breath huffing out in mock anger at everything that she was saying.

I was right, however, and almost as soon as the two of us got into my apartment, Emily was sprinting to the washroom, the sounds of her retching filling the space. A groan escaped my lips as I picked up a few of Henry's toys that had been strewn across the floor before Will had taken him for the week, and I put them in the corner where all of the others were. Once finished, I figured that Emily would be nearly done and I slowly returned to her, rapping my knuckles on the door a couple of times before pushing it open. I found my girlfriend slumped over the toilet, her skin a pale colour that was very unusual for her regular self, her hair pulled up into a very messy bun, and her hands gripping the side of the toilet with such aggression that her knuckles were literally turning white. Without another word, I helped the sick woman up, wrapping my arm around her waist and leading her up the stairs to the master bedroom. In a fit of exhaustion, Emily collapsed onto the bed and somehow managed to wiggle her way under the blankets she knew so well, her body curling up in an attempt to subdue the pain in her abdomen. I knew those flu cramps all too well… They were literal hell.

I sat with her for a few moments, humming songs that my own mother hummed to me every time I was either upset or sick, and my thumb stroked the back of her hand until she fell into a restless doze. This was my opportunity to get up, retrieving a garbage can, ginger ale to soothe the pain in her stomach, a wet cloth to rest on her forehead when she got hot flashes, and I started the kettle to make her soup and tea. Emily Prentiss had never been a fan of tea, I knew that she was a coffee girl until the day she died, however, tea would help to calm her and maybe settle her as well. The warmth would be good for her.

When I returned, Emily's brown eyes were trained on the door as though she was waiting for my arrival since the moment I left, and it was impossible not to smile at the grin that was spreading across the brunette's lips at the sight of me. When the garbage can and cloth were in their places and the ginger ale placed on the bedside table, I quickly made my way back downstairs to make both the tea and the soup. Once again, upon my arrival, my heart practically broke at how sad Emily looked. She didn't speak, however, her arms just openly inviting me to hold and cuddle her until her heart was content. I didn't object or oppose this idea, instead I put the tea and soup down next to the pop bottle and slithered into bed next to her. A loud sigh of content was released from Emily's lips as soon as my arms were wrapped around her, and I smiled automatically. It was as though as soon as I was in her presence, the brunette was more at peace than she had been in her discomfort due to the sickness. My blue eyes scanned over the sick woman as she lay in my arms, having turned over and buried her face in my chest so that I could just barely see her.

At least the redness of her cheeks had begun to go down.


End file.
